Las Vegas
by Ahtilat
Summary: Nathan takes Peter with him to Las Vegas in season one. Peter thinks he'll be bored, how wrong can he be? Warnings: Slash and incest


"Celine Dion's here."

Peter looked up when Nathan came back into the room, smelling like alcohol, food and cigarettes, so he had been downstairs at the casino. He raised an eyebrow at the first words that came out of his brother's mouth though. It felt like he was missing an integral part of a conversation he hadn't been at to start with.

"What?"

"Pardon me."

"Huh?"

Maybe Nathan wasn't the one who had the drinks; maybe Peter unintentionally had alcohol in his cola because he just couldn't follow anything Nathan was saying. The older Petrelli sighed as he untied his tie, throwing it on the bed next to Peter.

"Don't say what Pete, say pardon me or something more intelligent then what or huh."

"Huh," was all Peter said in response, though this time as a statement instead of a question, he was pissed at his brother and the lectures weren't helping. Pleasing his brother wasn't a top priority, he wanted to go home, and Las Vegas bored him. No correction, the Las Vegas bed room bored him.

"Fine, be like that Pete. I'm going downstairs for a bit, don't wait up."

Peter watched as Nathan left the room as quickly as he had entered it, like he was going to wait up. Maybe he should try and knock the guard out, get away from here but with security around the hotel, he wasn't going to get far. For the millionth time that evening he sighed as he stared at the flickering TV.

"Pete…."

It took a moment to realise he had fallen asleep and it was his brother muttering in his ear that woke him up. He had no idea what time it was, only that the room was dark, except for the light coming from the TV he had been watching. Peter mumbled something, he dind't want to wake up, he wanted to sleep.

"Peeeeter…."

God, whenever Nathan singsonged his name, he was drunk, he always did that when drunk and it annoyed him to no end, though the hand running along his thigh did get his attention. Wait, he was supposed to be mad at Nathan for dragging him to Las Vegas when Peter had no reason to be there. So he swatted the hand away, turning to lie on his side, his back facing his brother. He should have known though, Nathan never was one to take no for an answer, especially not when he was horny. And the evidence of the arousal was pressing against Peter when his brother spooned behind him. A hand snaked inside his pants, grabbing the limp cock that was once again a betrayal on its own when it hardened at the touch. Damn Nathan for always being able to get to him.

"Nathan,"

"I know you want to Peter, let's kiss and make up."

The hand was stroking him now, quick sure movements that made him groan even though he wanted to say no, the no caught in his throat, not even coming out when he was turned on his back and his pants ended up somewhere on the ground. He could only moan and raising his hips to meet the hand, to get more friction while he felt the older Petrelli's eyes on him the entire time. It didn't take long for him to find release, his cum splattering all over Nathan's hand and his own stomach. And while he was riding the wave of the blissful afterglow, a spunk coated finger found its way inside him, followed by another one while Nathan's breathing had picked up.

"Let's make up already!"

His brother softly chuckled, muttering something about impatient kid but Peter couldn't focus on it all that much, he was too busy adjusting to the length that was slowly filling him, making him moan like a wanton whore and feeling like one when he realised Nathan was still clothed. It was a brief thought; it flew out the window when the erection inside of him started moving in a steady hard rhythm, he could only grip his brother's muscled shoulders tightly as he was being nailed to the bed without mercy. He briefly thought Nathan wanted to actually pound him straight through the mattress but then his prostate was hit and he could only mewl like a kitten in heat. It lasted and it lasted and Nathan seemed to have gotten an added ability, ever lasting stamina. They were sweating and panting and Peter wanted it to last forever even though Nathan was almost bending him in half and his knees were touching his shoulders and it wasn't very comfortable.

Nathan groaned his name, shivering while shakily emptying himself in the lithe body, rolling Peter with him as he collapsed on the bed. Peter liked this part, lying on top of Nathan, hands caressing him softly as they were catching their breath. The now softened cock slipped from him but before he could sigh in disappointment, fingers found his gaping opening, caressing and dipping.

"We never kissed," Nathan observed tiredly.

"Huh,"

Both men chuckled as they settled in to sleep, the cleaning up could wait. And Peter decided the Las Vegas hotel room wasn't that boring after all.


End file.
